


Sir Yes Sir!

by Living La Vie Boheme (MollyBear3)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBear3/pseuds/Living%20La%20Vie%20Boheme
Summary: The captain and commander rarely argue, but when they do, it's a screaming match for the ages. When Ahsoka thinks she crosses the line, Rex storms off, and Ahsoka has to fix things and soon. Ya see, this little thing called a 'heat?' Yeah, it's coming, and Rex is her mate. Based on Merayi's FanFic Ideas: to the Stars and More! chapter 6. Summary sucks cause I'm sleep deprived. Rewritten because I didn't like it how it came out the first time.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Merayi's FanFic Ideas: to the Stars and More! and it wouldn't let me be, so I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you want this to go farther.

The 501st was not your average clone battalion, so it made sense that their barracks were not our average clone barracks. On an average day, one could see clones enjoy various pastimes from reading holonovels, playing sabacc, knitting, writing, sowing, painting, drawing, sculpting, doing yoga, learning about new fighting styles, and anything else they liked. More than that, it was decorated with banners and posters and art either made by the clones or gifted to them by generous and grateful citizens. (Senator Amidala once gave them a specially designed tapestry depicting their many battles up until that point she had made for them. It hung in the mess hall instead of the barracks, but that was mostly so they could show off in front of other battalions and legions.) Oh yes, the barracks were _the_ spot to hang out for the 501st.

Except for when their captain and commander decided to use it as the backdrop for their arguments.

“Why can’t you just do what I ask you to do?” screamed the captain. No one was sure how the fight started or how it got to this point, least of all them, just that one moment they were laughing and joking along with a couple of other troopers one moment and in a screaming match the next. The clones saw danger when it was right in front of them and quickly evacuated to the mess hall for the time being.

“Oh! And here I thought _I_ was the commander, not you. Thank you for clearing that up,” said Ahsoka, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her blood rushed through her veins as the fight intensified, giving her body a slight throbbing feeling.

“Experience outranks everything,” growled the captain. His own blood boiled as Ahsoka refused, as per bloody usual, to do anything she didn’t want to do, namely, see reason and admit she was wrong (just don’t ask him what she was wrong about).

“As you are so happy to point out. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly the fourteen-year-old padawan I was when you met me.” That much was true. In the four years that had passed, Ahsoka had matured, coming into her womanhood while maintaining the fierceness and kindness the clones had come to associate with her. Gone was her girlish figure, in its place was the product of military life in a war zone and her own physiology, causing her waist to remain slim as ever while her hips, chest, and ass filled out moderately though a bit immodestly. (Ahsoka would never forget the day Fives made a comment about the jealous and scandalized eyes of the other female GAR officers as she walked through the mess in her old battle dress. From then on, she tried her hardest to find clothes that were on the looser and longer side, but beggars could not be choosers, and she had on occasion had to resort to such styles of her late adolescence, like today.) Her legs and arms were well-muscled by war yet not so much as to be masculine, and her lekku and montrals had come in quite nicely. Not nearly as long as Master Ti’s but she was much older than her and such appendages grew throughout one’s life.

“Ha! And yet you still act like a youngling,” yelled back Rex. For his part, the years had treated him more than fairly. The Kaminoans, through some miracle, had found a way to slow down the aging process to extend the clones’ lives beyond a civilian’s lifespan. (There was even talk of the Kaminoans shutting down cloning facilities altogether and turning them into fancy reinvigorating spas for the rich and powerful though the Senate had not yet approved it for commercial use.) So, as the two commanding officers squared off like children, they were roughly matched in their adult ages.

“What was that? _I’m_ not the one making demands and throwing a tantrum when I didn’t get my way,” shouted Ahsoka. She pointed a finger in Rex’s face to emphasize her point, which Rex immediately batted out his face.

“Don’t put your hand in my face,” Rex ordered. Ahsoka threw her head back and gave a single sardonic laugh.

Then, clinking her feet and saluting the way the boys always did, she called, “Sir, yes sir!” She immediately regretted it when Rex’s face went blank and his hands turned to fists at his sides. “Rex, I-”

“This conversation is over,” he said evenly as he quickly turned and walked out the barracks towards his personal and private bunk.

“Rex, _please_ ,” Ahsoka pleaded. She tried to grab his hand to make him stay so she could apologize, but he just tugged his arm back and kept walking, leaving Ahsoka to sink onto a nearby bed in misery.

###################################### 

Rex moved quickly to his room, and, as his and Ahsoka’s fight was still new, no one dared approach him as he walked with purpose. He knew Ahsoka thought he was furious that she had saluted him like a trooper, but what she didn’t know that he had several daydreams about that very scenario, and it always ended the same way: a painful boner and an emergency visit to his shower. And she had _done_ it, in the _**barracks**_ of all places. Rex mentally groaned at seeing her breasts jump just a little in protest of her salute while those eyes and smile were daring him on. And that _plea_ as he left. Little gods, his subconscious was going to have a field day with that one. Rex had never been more thankful for his own room and more resentful of the lack of room in the clones’ codpieces.

Finally, he made it to his room, quickly punched in the access code, and went inside. Once the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath, took off his codpiece, and just palmed himself and reminisced on that beautiful moment when Ahsoka forced her chest out and raised her arm for an even better look at her full breasts Rex just knew fit perfectly into his and only his hands. Had Rex possessed even a molecule less self-restraint, Ahsoka’s skirt would’ve been pushed up and over her ass, her leggings would’ve had a hole torn into them over her snatch, her panties would’ve been on the ground in scraps of cloth, and her body would’ve been bent to allow him the deepest plunge into her folds as she gasped, moaned, and screamed on his dick.

You see, unlikely his brothers, Rex didn’t see Ahsoka with the kind watchful eye of a brother to a little sister. Rex watched with the predatory gaze of a man possessed, the kind a big brother would protect their little sister from. That didn’t mean he didn’t respect and care about her, only that he was (though he would never allow himself to ever acknowledge it to even himself) in love with both her and her body. (A body whose physiology he had heard rumors about like erotic sensitivity on the lekkus and montrals, animalistic desires in bed, monthly heats with mandatory hours-long fuck-a-thons, and, for the truly lucky bastards, reactions to a Tog woman’s slick which increased their sexual stamina and caused them to knot. Then there was the old adage one of the trainers, who was from an slaver world before the Republic ‘banned’ it, passed down to them before being summarily fired for his lecherous ways: Take Twi’leks for your brothels but Togrutas for your harem. Because, as the rumors go, once a Togruta mated, they mated for life, and their biology made them happy about it if they weren’t already.)

Releasing the breath he held, he let go of his dick slowly and then began to de-kit for the coldest shower of his life.

####################################################### 

Ahsoka sat there for only a few minutes before she decided she wasn’t going to let the matter fall that easily. She needed to talk to Rex and clear the matter up sooner rather than later anyway. She had recently had a doctor’s appointment and it was discovered her heat cycle was about to begin, and she needed her mate to fuck her senseless. Her original purpose for going to barracks that day had been to ask Rex to help her through her heats until she could find a new partner (a partner she would never find because Rex was hers and this was the perfect opportunity to get him to realize it), but she had been distracted and now he might never agree.

She had other options (none of them pleasant), but if she couldn’t get Rex to agree, maybe she could get one of those suppressant shots (even if the idea made her want to puke) until he came around to the idea. But first, she was going to do her damnedest to convince Rex to forgive her and then fuck her like he paid her for the privilege.

Marching down the hallway, Ahsoka noticed a faint echo of wild desire in the Force and felt herself get damp. (One drawback of being on the cusp of her first heat was her body’s constant need to start it, and the first one was always the most intense.) She quietly wondered which one of the brothers was aching for it and what could have possibly caused it, but she quickly put those away once she got to Rex’s room. Nervous energy ran through her before she resolutely let herself in and locked the door behind her. No way was she leaving without her prize so easily.

She got ready to dive into her pitch when she looked around and couldn’t find Rex. It wasn’t hard to figure out where he was. The shower was running and his kit was stacked carefully and meticulously in the corner. Without really realizing it, she inched closer and closer to the refresher with the shower going. Soon, she found herself sneaking into the small room, moving on instinct more than rationality, her inherited hunter instincts and the sound of the shower hiding her movements. Though it wouldn’t have mattered. When she entered the small room and closed the door, she noticed two things: how cold the room was from the temperature of the shower and Rex jerking himself off vigorously in the shower.

If her panties were damp before, they were completely soaked through now. Her blood seemed to vibrate in her veins, and her skin tingled with extremely explicit desire as she smelt Rex’s thick arousal and felt it in the Force. It was all that was needed for her heat to start.

Being so turned on and not really being able to think properly, Ahsoka quickly made the decision to push her panties and leggings down a few inches, hike up her skirt, and fingerfuck herself in time to Rex’s motions. Placing her ass on the wall and her forehead on the counter opposite, Ahsoka used her right hand to delve deep into her fold and her left to stroke her breasts through her top. Soon, almost too soon, Ahsoka could feel her reaching her peak, and, in her excitement, started to rub her lekku at the same time. Soon, she stood up again, pushing up her battle shirt (no bra needed underneath was always a plus for Ahsoka when it came to tops and dresses) to play with her white tipped nipples. Her moans and gasps of arousal kept getting worse and worse as she climbed higher and higher on her orgasm.

At first, Rex just thought his imagination was going nuts as he was getting harder and bigger in his hand. Then, he realized the sounds weren’t coming from inside his mind, but outside his shower, so he carefully pulled back the curtain and was shocked to see Ahsoka diddling herself so aggressively with her tits out and her glistening wet pussy on full view. Two wet dreams come true in front of him in one day. He didn’t know what he did to be gifted this by the galaxy, but needless to say, he was extremely thankful. He just watched as the shower ran as Ahsoka came closer and closer, moaning louder and louder until she hit the crest of her pleasure with a scream.

As she came down from her high, he turned off the shower and put on a towel (Ahsoka noticing neither action) before saying, “That was some show.”

Ahsoka jumped which caused her panties to drop completely. Rex nearly groaned at the wet spot he saw on them. “H-h-h-how,” she stammered. “How much did you see? How long have you been watching?” She blushing very prettily at her embarrassment for being caught masturbating outside his shower to the sound of him jerking off though she had yet to move to cover herself.

“I’ve got a few more important questions,” Rex said. He then proceeded to stalk her into the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head. Ahsoka mildly wondered whether his hand that was jerking his dick like nothing else tasted like his dick and if Rex would let her lick his hand if not put his dick on her tongue, or maybe just fuck her into the wall if she was really nice. “Like why did you come in here while I was showering to finger fuck yourself?”

“I didn’t mean to,” she said feebly. Rex had reached down and grabbed her hands to put above her head as she taken to giving her person light touches along her body, trying to alieve the still there ache between her legs.

“You didn’t mean to? Then how did it happen?” he asked, trying very hard not to push her to the ground and fuck her like a dog. When she just moaned and rolled her hips, Rex said, “ I said, how did it happen?”

Ahsoka swallowed before explaining (clinging to lucidity) she had just come to say she was sorry for saluting and that she needed a lot of help. Rex decided to leave the salute alone for the time being.

“What help?” Rex asked, his possessive nature coming out and sending shivers down her spine.

“My first heat is coming up. It’s why I’m so hot. I need you to help me,” Ahsoka moaned as her arousal started to ramp up again. Rex smiled and decided to play with her a bit.

“Of course Ahsoka. Why don’t I ask around and see who’d be willing to lend a hand?” Rex had no intention of doing such a thing as no one was going to lay a hand on her like that but him, especially now that he had seen her orgasm on her hand and he was desperate to see how she would react from orgasming on his long hard cock.

“Nooo,” she whined, trying to get a hold on him. She could feel her arousal take over as her clothes began to feel too constricting. “Please Rex,” she begged.

“What? What do you want Ahsoka?” Rex asked again, watching her get hotter and hotter with hunger.

“Please,” she begged. She began to squirm from a heightened discomfort that came from being wet enough to take the whole of the clone army all at once while having nothing in her pussy.

“Tell me what you need Ahsoka, and I’ll give it to you. You just have to tell me.”

Desperately, Ahsoka screamed and said, “I want you to **fuck** me! I want you to fuck me in every hole, in every way and on every surface with everything you got! I want to walk out of your room with a limp and a thousand bruises and your hand-print in bright red welts on my ass! I want you to make me scream so that every being on Coruscant knows you own my body!” Rex wanted to laugh. Obviously, Ahsoka’s first heat had hit her and hard. It didn’t help matters that he was playing with her, making her go mad with lust with only his words. He knew he should stop, but, little gods, was there anything more beautiful than the way she panted like a bitch?

“I don’t know Ahsoka…” he drawled. Ahsoka was squirming, trying to push herself against him wanting more contact. She made a high-pitched whine, and Rex knew he had her. “Well, maybe if you promised to behave and to do what I say.”

“I promise, please Rex, I promise.” Ahsoka had taken to trying to use her legs in pulling him close, but as he was far more clear-headed, dodging was child’s play.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said. When Ahsoka look confused (under all that mindless arousal), Rex chuckled, leaned into her right montral and said, “I want your promise like a trooper.” And with that, Rex stepped back and observed her half-naked body while waiting for her to understand. Her body was even sexier (though Rex had no clue how) with her shirt and skirt push up, displaying the white markings on her shoulders and stomach, not to mention her delicious breasts that Rex decided he was going to bruise first with love bites and pinches before sucking on them and kneading them like stress balls. At her waist, her hairless cunt was covered in white symbols of its own seemingly pointing to the paradise in between her legs while her slick dripping down her thighs onto the floor of his refresher in large drops. Around her ankles laid her panties, and Rex thought about seriously using them as a gag for her before deciding that he would rather have his brothers know who finally nailed their very hot commander. (Most of them loved her like a sister, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t the occasional shinie or even a sergeant who wanted to fuck her like one of the leave whores that hung around the clone bars for quick semi-public fucks.)

Ahsoka also took him in from the perfectly sculpted muscles, to the proud and confidence energy he gave off like a smokestack, to the way his towel hung so low but not low enough. Finally, Ahsoka shook, and Rex worried he went too far when she let out even more slick from her pussy, before giving a shaky salute and saying those fateful words as loud as she could: “Sir yes sir!” Rex smiled.

“Good,” he said. “Now, finish undressing and get on your knees over here. I need you to do something before we get started.” Rex threw on the floor, and Ahsoka gasped in delight at his nudity as her core clenched like a vice. Quickly, she pushed down her skirt, falling on her knees as soon as she could while throwing her shirt as far away as possible in the small refresher. “Good trooper, why don’t you get to work,” he said, gesturing to his dick. Ahsoka moaned, putting his hands on her montrals before putting her own hands on his hips and kissing his deeply erect tip and slapping his dick on her tongue. They both let out moans before Ahsoka reached down, collected some of her slick and rubbed it all over his dick, causing a strange urgent and tingly feeling in his body but his dick in particular. 

Before he could ask, Ahsoka licked him from balls to tip before bobbing her head up and down on his dick, going half-way down before coming back up. Sometimes she would let up to slap herself in the face with it or suckle his ball, but Rex only let this go on for about ten minutes before tightening his grip on her montrals and thrusting his hips into her mouth, which she seemed to enjoy though he wasn’t exactly in the state of mind to be gentle. Multiple times, he made her deep throat him but she only ever moaned or swallowed around the large member in her throat. Finally, he shoved his dick down her throat and came directly into her esophagus, forcing her to swallow a huge load that already made her tight stomach sag out a bit. Taking his dick out, he pulled her montrals back so she looked straight up at him with a terribly happy and slutty look. Her lips were slightly smeared with his cum, which she quickly licked up and moaned at the taste. “Good job, trooper. Now, get up.” 

Rex helped (dragged) her up and threw her over his shoulder. Moving out to his living space, Rex dropped Ahsoka on his cot and immediately forced her legs up over her shoulders and apart so he could get the best look he could of her pussy (the same pussy they both had dreams of him fucking like only a man bred for war and dominance could). Rex groaned, thinking about how she would look, speared on his length, but that would have to wait. 

Pushing her legs down and to either side of himself, Rex made sure to kiss, bite, and suck on every inch of her chest, neck, shoulders, lekku, and lips, barely putting in the effort to remove his lips from her skin as he moved from place to place. He especially loved sucking and nibbling on her white nipples. Where his lips weren't, his hands were, pinching and groping and rolling her flesh between his fingers. She only held onto his hips, but the way she moaned and gasped, one would think she was back to fingering her snatch until finally she came. 

“Oh gods, Ahsoka,” Rex moaned. When he ducked down between her thighs to tongue fuck her vagina, she grabbed onto sheets and moaned out like a pornstar the boys loved to watch. Rex put her thighs over his shoulders and sucked as hard and as forcefully as he could, causing another orgasm to rock her systema and roll her hips like she was made of ocean waves. Rex traced her pussy markings with his eyes, wondering if they were sensitive and smiling broadly when he tested his theory and she moaned in response. He decided to slowly lick the edges of these markings, and Ahsoka started panting then screaming in rapture. By the time he was done with the markings, Ahsoka was gasping for air after coming yet again.

“Good girl,” said Rex as he trailed his hand from her breasts back down to her pelvis further still to her pussy lips, spreading them to look directly at her pussy, how it quivered when it felt his breath and how her white clit seemed to wiggle for attention. “How cute you are down here.” That being said, Rex could foresee some problems. She was tiny, and he, to be frank, was not. Did he want to fuck her raw into the bed, stretching that tight cunt out until it was a perfect mold for his cock? Yes. Did he want to make her scream and moan and totally _ruin_ her for other men? Abso-fucking-lutely. Did he want to hurt her just so he could paint her insides white? Never.

So, Rex did what any responsible bedmate would do: he sucked and licked at and in her cunt (the taste of her release was heavenly enough that Rex decided he was going to eat her out for breakfast every day for the rest of his life) without coming up for air unless absolutely necessary before replacing his tongue with a single finger while his mouth became preoccupied with her cute little button above her slit. The result was a glorious spray of release on his chin while Ahsoka sobbed below, beyond thinking with all the sensations Rex was putting her through. Chuckling, Rex pulled out the single digit and sucked on it. Then, he laid her out on the bed, crouching above her, taking in the sight of a panting Ahsoka as she glistened with sex. He lightly ran his hands over her body, grabbing and molesting her breasts, lekku, and hips, while she moaned like it was the best thing ever and begging for more, before returning to his place under and between her legs.

Over the next thirty minutes, Rex had used his mouth and fingers to bring Ahsoka over the edge twice and to prepare her for when he stuck her with his prick. He finally decided she was ready for him when she came on three fingers in her cunt. He brought the three digits to her mouth and sucked on her right tit as she sucked on and moaned around his three fingers. Pulling his fingers out of her mouth, he moved his mouth to her left tit, circling the nipple as she flexed her hips needily. Ahsoka wanted him planted deep in her next time she came, and, knowing Rex, the next orgasm couldn’t be far away. Kissing down her body, he gave one last kiss to her cunt before leaning back on his haunches to line up her soft entrance with his hard shaft. Slowly entering, his head was inside her when she called for him.

“Rex,” she moaned, and Rex stopped immediately, worried he hurt her.

“What’s wrong, _cyare_?” asked Rex. He didn’t even notice the Mandalorian endearment until later when they were both achingly satisfied.

“I love you.” Rex stopped breathing. He had to be dreaming, or else, some diety heard the prayers he kept silent in his heart for the last two years and decided to give him everything he ever wanted in the span of two hours. “Say something,” Ahsoka pleaded.

“ _Cyare_ ,” Rex rumbled. He kissed her sweetly like he hadn’t just tried to swallow her nether regions whole. “ _Vor entye. Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum ner jeti, ner al’verde, ner shereshoy, ner runi_.”

“What does all that mean?” Ahsoka asked, looking a bit scared, but Rex just shook his head with a smile.

“Let me show you,” he insisted. Then, he kept pushing into Ahsoka, groaning at her tightness and pausing slightly at the barrier before continuing further (honestly he was surprised she was a virgin but even more surprised she still had a hymen with all the fucking gymnastics she did), but always going slow in case Ahsoka wanted to stop but from the glassy look in her eyes and the goofy smile on her face, she was too wrapped up in the pleasure of it all to feel pain. Half-way down his shaft, he stopped and started pulling back when Ahsoka growled and, with her ankles digging into his ass, pulled him into her, all the way down to the ball sack. “Fuck!” Rex exclaimed. “I was trying to be gentle, dammit.”

“I don’t want you to be gentle,” she said against his lips. “I need you to pound into me like I belong to you and you belong to me, like you can have me any way you want because you can.” Using her ankles as leverage, she started to grind down into him.

“Fuck,” Rex cursed before grabbing her hips. “You want to be pounded? Alright.” And with that, he began fucking her with a reckless abandon. By holding her hips up in the air, he controlled how he slammed home into her which was hard, fast, and deep. Ahsoka thought she was going to die from all the pleasure. The sounds of skin slapping skin echoed through the room as Ahsoka called out monosyllabic words like “oh” and “yes” and “more” and “Rex,” before her walls shook and slammed down on him. “Fuck, you’re tight,” said Rex before spilling inside his little slut. Ahsoka gasped as her pleasure increased from the feel of Rex’s seed inside her. Rex tried to pull out, only to find Ahsoka was too tightly wound around his cock for him to do so. Rex wanted to laugh that the stupid rumors were true. He started rubbing above her snatch where her marks were, trying to get her to release him. 

“Just give me a sec,” she said, knowing exactly what the problem was. Once she had calmed down, Ahsoka released Rex’s dick to which he kissed her gently on the cheek before flipping her so that she was on her hands and knees. A rush of heat ran through Ahsoka as she realized how Rex was planning on taking her in the most primal way which pleased her more than she dared say, but when he didn’t start thrusting like a man saved, she looked back at him. “Beg me,” he said with a devious smile.

“Please,” Ahsoka said panting.

“Please what?” If he had not been in control of the situation (of her), she would have hit him.

“Please fuck me like a bitch. Rut into me like we’re fucking animals.” Rex’s smile spread wider.

“Was that so _hard_?” Rex emphasized the word with a particularly deep and hard plunge into her. Ahsoka let out yet another moan, and Rex rewarded her with a fast yet steady pace that almost reached her cervix.

“Fuck, Rex,” said Ahsoka. “Spank me. Please spank me.” Soon, her ass was covered in red marks the size of Rex’s hands. “Fuck yes! Fuck me deeper Rexi!” Rex gently pushed her head into the bed, and he did reach her cervix, causing her to scream out. “Ooh yeah! Just like that!”

“Gods, you’re a little slut, aren’t you?” said Rex, holding her hind lekku in one hand and her waist in the other. “Say it. Say you’re a little slut.”

“I’m a little. I’m a little slut,” said Ahsoka, feeling her next orgasm come up. “Oh gods, Rex.”

“Louder!” screamed Rex, who then, without stopping his thrusting, put the lekku in his mouth and bit down as he came in her.

“Fuck! I’m a little slut! I’m a little slut! I’m a little slut who wants to be fucked by you and you alone! All the fucking time! Fuck! I’m coming!” True to her word, Ahsoka came, but not just came. She squirted all over Rex’s dick, lap, and bed.

Embarrassed tears came to her eyes, but Rex just kissed her shoulder and said, “That’s what I like to hear. Good job _cyare_.” Not giving her much time to recover, he leaned her upon his right shoulder and held her throat in his left hand. His pace was slightly slower but more than made up for it with intensity as his thrusts became harder, his dick rubbed against new parts inside of her that made stars appear behind her eyes, his unoccupied hand reached down to rub her clit, and his mouth whispered dark and dirty things into montrals. The sensation was just too much and when Rex kept fucking her like this for twenty minutes, she had already come at least three times (not counting aftershocks)

At this point, it was clear that, even in heat, Rex was the one with the most stamina for fucking. “You like this don’t you? I bet you planned all of this, I bet you asked all the boys to leave in hopes I’d fuck you like this. I bet you’d be willing to let them watch you get fucked by me, well too bad. I’m never going to let anyone see you get fucked. You and your body belong to me. No one will ever see you orgasm beside me and maybe you if I fuck you in front of a mirror. You’re my little whore. Mine to fuck and suck and bruise and kiss. Do you understand me?”

It was Ahsoka’s only card to play. With a big smile, she weakly said, “Sir yes sir.”

Rex immediately swore and came again. Ahsoka was starting to feel full in her pussy, so Rex did what he had always wanted to do. Rex pulled out, picked her up and took her to the door. Making her put her hands up to hold her weight, he let his spunk and her slick fall on the floor in a puddle which quickly ran underneath the door. Spreading her ass cheeks, he spit right on her hole before saying, “Tell me if it’s too much.” He then moved his dick into her asshole while she moaned like a whore’s whore. Before long, he was pounding her ass like he pounded her pussy while Ahsoka got louder and louder until she seized up around him and came ferociously, forcing most of the spunk out, something she seemed sad about. Quickly afterwards, Rex came in her ass making her feel hot and sexy.

To make up for Ahsoka losing all the cum in her cunt, Rex took her back to the bed for something he always wanted to see: he pulled Ahsoka on top and laid down on his back. “Ok, go for it.”

Ahsoka blushed. “I- I don’t- I don’t know how,” she stammered.

“Don’t worry,” said Rex, grabbing her waist. “I’ll help you.” With that, Rex started to help Ahsoka bounce up and down on his dick until he didn’t need to help her anymore. Ahsoka found she liked how deep this position was and how much power she had. (Rex liked watching his dick disappear into his woman.) While on top, Ahsoka found many techniques she liked, like grinding and swiveling her hips. She felt so good and sexy with Rex’s appraising eye on her while he smirked up at her, especially when he would hiss in pleasure or grab her tits. It only got better when he sat up and kissed her anywhere he could (her lips, her neck, her lekku, her breasts, her face). She almost felt back for breaking their rhythm by coming. But then, Rex smiled in a way she was quickly discovering was his ‘hang on to something’ smile. He reached around her, grabbing her under her ass, and began to bounce her on his dick while thrusting up at the same time. Ahsoka was holding on to him, just to hold onto something as her pleasure rose again, when he grabbed one of her hands and put it on her clit. “Now, rub, and don’t even think about stopping until you come or else, when I get my dick out of your pussy, I’ll shove straight down your throat.”

“But Captain,” Ahsoka said in a fake innocent voice, “the point of a punishment is that it’s something I don’t want,” then in a low voice in his ear, “and I love your dick in my throat.”

Rex hummed and slapped her ass. “Then, when I’m done coming in your pussy, I’ll rub your clit, but I won’t stop, not until you’re begging me to stop because coming isn’t pleasure anymore, it’s pain. Am I understood?” He slapped her ass one more time for emphasis.

Ahsoka took her hand, held it out for Rex to spit on it, and as she started to touch herself, she said those three words one more time: “Sir yes sir.” Rex growled and fucked her harder while she played with her clit for Rex. Soon, “Baby, I’m coming again,” she said with a broken voice.

“Keep going _cyare_. Keep going for me.”

“I can’t. I can’t. It’s too much,” she sobbed.

“Then come all over my dick you whore.” Rex then bit once again into her lekku, and her orgasm shattered. For the next two hours, Rex played her like a toy while she could barely move, so exhausted from orgasms that _just kept **coming.**_ When he was finally through, she had been completely used and satisfied. Rex’s cum had been spilt in her cunt, in her ass, in her mouth, on her face, on her back, on her stomach, on her thighs, on her chest, on her pussy lips, and even on her lekku and montrals. He had fucked her on the floor, on the desk, against the wall, against the door, and in every position he could twist her body into, and she loved every second of it.

Afterward, Rex picked her up and took her to the refresher where he gently cleaned up his woman. This part was her favorite. She loved when he was rough with her in bed because it made her feel desired and sexy, but the time and care he took in gently washing her, dressing her in one of his civie T-shirts he loved so much and pair of boxers, and changing the sheets to the bed before letting her laying down in it made her feel loved and treasured. When Rex came to bed himself, he gathered her up into his arms, spooning her from behind.

“Rex?” she called tentatively.

“Yeah, Ahsoka?” answered Rex.

"You were my first."

"And I'll be your only cyare."

“I love you Rex.” Rex reached around and kissed her cheek.

“I love you too _cyare_. Now, go to sleep.” She hummed and closed her eyes. As she was drifting off, she heard him say, “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._ ” She had no idea what he just said, but decided to ask in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in Rex’s bed was a strange yet welcomed experience, Ahsoka decided. Feeling Rex snuggle into her while he continued to sleep was even better. Taking inventory of her situation, she noticed that for all her body was sore (and she was _sore_ ), there was a far deeper feeling of satisfaction and triumph. It couldn’t be more than nine or ten in the morning. Rex held her close, absolutely spooning her as he slept. For a moment, Ahsoka enjoyed the feeling of being held by her mate and the little sighs and snores he made as he slept before she had to wake him. Considering, they had spent most of the late afternoon and evening fucking and then slept the night away, Ahsoka was willing to bet that Rex would be starving when he woke up and the mess only served food so often.

Turning in his grip, Ahsoka pressed a sweet kiss into his lips before peppering his face and neck. “Rex, babe, time to get up,” Ahsoka whispered. Rex groaned before tugging her tighter into him.

“Just a few more minutes,” he replied, pushing his face into her neck.

“Rex!” she exclaimed playfully. “Knock it off. You need to get up if you’re going to make breakfast. Aren’t you hungry?” Rex nipped at her pulse.

“I am hungry, but not for anything in the mess,” he growled into her throat before he kissing up and down her neck, seemingly convinced she didn’t have enough hickeys.

“Rex, I’m serious!” Ahsoka giggled, trying to back away from his advances half-heartedly.

“So am I,” Rex declared lowly before rolling so that his Ahsoka was beneath him. (He loved calling her his. She had always been his, but now it was official.) “I want you. _Now._ ”

Ahsoka shivered from the heat in his words. She loved how dangerous and serious he sounded about fucking her. “Rex,” she moaned, before coming back to her facilities. “Rex, you have to eat. And you’re the only one of us who can walk out of here without having to wear yesterday’s sex-soaked clothes.”

“You say that like its a bad thing,” Rex said as his hands started to push up the T-shirt he lent her last night. “Now, I want you, I know you want me, and I’m willing to bet if I reached down between your legs, you would _dripping_ with desire, so why don’t we just do what we both want so badly: each other.”

Rex’s words made her so hot, she almost gave in. She did want Rex, in every sense of the word (but especially in Rex’s sense of the word), but she needed clean clothes, and they both needed food, especially if Rex wanted to try for another fuck-a-thon so soon after her heat. “ _Rex_ , I’m serious. I need clothes, and we both need food, especially if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking. Up.” Ahsoka gave a light push to his chest.

He laughed and kissed her cheek before getting up. “You’re cute when you’re bossy.”

“Thank you,” she replied cheekily. She watched as he got up and got dressed for the mess. He decided to wear the loose-fitting red fatigues all the clones were given for leave. He sat on the bed to put on his boots, and Ahsoka hugged him from behind though once he had his boots on, he pulled her into his lap and passionately kissed her.

“Last chance. I could just as easily stay,” he drawled, but Ahsoka was already climbing out of his lap and fixing him with a faux annoyed look. 

“Go. Food. Clothes,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Laughing, Rex stood up and gave her one last kiss before lightly smacking her ass. “Sir yes sir,” he teased as he turned and walked to the door.

Wanting to torture him a bit, Ahsoka called out, “I thought that was my line.” Rex just paused to groan before continuing out to run the errands his little woman gave him. As the door shut, Ahsoka debated what to do while Rex was away. Ultimately, she decided to clean up what little mess there was leftover from the day and night before. (Rex had cleaned the most obvious signs of their coupling, namely the ruined sheets and the pool of discharge in front of the door before he came to bed, but her clothes and his towel still littered the floor of the refresher. Luckily, she didn’t have to leave the room to throw them down the laundry shoot.)

##########

As Rex made his way to the mess, he noticed his brothers giving him appraising looks mixed with looks of amusement, disgust, and envy (Rex made a personal note of the jealous brothers just in case they tried to start trouble). The looks didn’t bother him, but the absolute silence as soon as he walked into the mess did.

Had he walked in with the Chancellor and Dooku, the silence would not have been so awkward. Making his way to the line, he grabbed a tray and started to pile it high with things he knew Ahsoka liked (mostly meat though a few fruits were added as well). A sergeant (Rex thought his name was Creeper) came up beside him, also filling his own tray. Rex nodded his acknowledgment and hoped that was it, but apparently this brother, in particular, couldn’t take a hint.

“Word has it the Commander warmed your bunk last night,” said the sergeant. Rex got ready for a fight. 

“You shouldn’t listen to everything you hear, but what of it?” snarled Rex. The sergeant just smiled.

“Peace, I didn’t mean anything by it. Name’s Sneaker,” the sergeant replied. Rex rolled his eyes. He didn’t really care about this exchange when he had his girl keeping his bed warm.

“Nice to meet you Sneaker, but I’ve got to get going,” said Rex as he picked up his tray and made to leave.

“No problem,” said Sneaker. Rex was glad that the conversation was over and that he was that much closer to returning to his room and Ahsoka when Sneaker opened his mouth again. “Just send the bitch my way when you’re done.” 

Rex calmly put his tray down and turned to fix Sneaker with an icy glare he usually reserved for high-ranking Seppies (and that stupid Bonteri kid who had on occasion gotten _his_ girl into trouble not to mention stole her first kiss, a kiss that was _his_ , to begin with). “What was that?”

Had Sneaker been better acquainted with his captain, he might have sensed the danger he was in for daring to speak about Ahsoka with so little regard. “I said-” Rex’s hand surged forth and wrapped around the sergeant’s throat.

“If I _ever_ hear you speak about Ahsoka or even hear a rumor that you looked at her with anything less than the utmost respect, I’ll see to it that you regret the day you decanted. The Separatists will be the _least_ of your worries. Am I understood, soldier?” Rex hissed. The mess got a distinct tension added to the atmosphere as the troopers in the mess watched to see if they needed to get involved. 

Finally, one of the shinies (Rex had to admire the balls on the kid and decided to keep an eye on the guy) came up and said, “Sir?” Rex’s gaze snapped to the shiny who, at that moment, wished for a battle to erupt just so he could get away from the wild man in front of him. “I think he understands the Commander is off-limits.” 

Rex growled, threw Sneaker to the floor, grabbed his tray, and left immediately to go back to his room. His brothers gave him a wide berth, not wanting to meet the same fate as Sergeant Sneaker, who they were all convinced was a dead man walking. (Rex would never set a brother up to die, though Sneaker pushed him pretty damn close. Instead, Rex had him transferred out which served two purposes: got the fucker away from him and his girl and spread the word out throughout the ranks that Ahsoka Tano was spoken for.) Sneaker, for his part, was sitting on the floor, hand on his neck, bewildered look in his eye. The few members of Torrent Company to see this exchange go down smiled at each other. Their Commander and Captain had finally come together, and it looked like they weren’t leaving anytime soon.

##########

Ahsoka had just finished with making the bed when Rex came back. 

“That was fast,” she laughed, not looking up as she heard him walk to the desk and place the tray of food down. “What did you-”

“Take your clothes off,” commanded Rex in a dangerous tone. Ahsoka froze. Rex only used that tone of _listen-or-die_ when he was **pissed**. Turning to face him, Ahsoka could see his hand flex into and relax out of fists. Rex was barely under control, and Ahsoka was immediately aroused.

“Sir yes sir,” Ahsoka replied. Slowly, she shimmied out of the T-shirt and boxers she had worn to sleep and placed them down the laundry shoot. Rex immediately attacked her once she had finished disposing of their clothes, kissing her harshly and run his hands up and down her sides before one found its way between her legs. Ahsoka had to hang onto Rex’s neck and back just to make sure she didn’t fall down.

“ _Ner Jeti_ , _ner cyare_ ,” Rex growled. Ahsoka didn’t know what he was saying, so she just panted in the affirmative as he continued to grope, kiss, nibble, and otherwise play with her body to his contentment.

“Rex,” she panted as she began to grind down into his hand, “want you. Need you.” Rex snarled as he pushed her down onto the bed so he could undress. While she sat on the bed and watched him undress, Ahsoka ran her hands over the more sensitive areas of her body like her lekku and breasts and clit which just served to spur Rex on even more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he panted. It was amazing to him how hot she was. Sometimes he thought some lust and fertility goddess had incarnated herself into Ahsoka’s body just to torment him. Whatever the case, Ahsoka looked divine touching herself, and Rex was her ardent and devoted worshipper. When he finally got his blasted shirt off, he pressed himself between her legs and let his hands convey the prayers his mouth could never utter. “Some _di’kut_ sergeant wanted to take a turn with you.”

“But I’m yours,” Ahsoka responded without pause. Her hands moved from her body to his, caressing his chest before drifting down to his pants. Rex groaned into her skin before wrapping his mouth around her hard right nipple, making arch and gasp. Slowly, Rex moved down her body, making sure to mark the places that lacked bruises from yesterday while Ahsoka tried not to toss and turn too much under the pleasure Rex was giving her. 

“I love your body, so responsive,” Rex whispered into her hip.

“Only for you,” Ahsoka moaned out. Rex smiled at the pretty yet erotic picture his woman made beneath him as she tried to maintain her cool.

“That’s right only for me, only mine,” Rex said as he tried to hold down her wildly bucking hips.

“Fuck! Rex! Need you, in me, _now_ ,” Ahsoka panted. Rex simply smirked while climbing back up her body and removing his last pieces of clothing simultaneously. Once his pants were off and his dick was out, Ahsoka, in a rare move of dominance over Rex (and which he found to be the sexiest thing she ever did in bed), pushed him onto his back and crouched over him. Her hand reached down and stroked him into peak hardness while his own hands busied themselves with her breasts and his mouth sucked on the tips of her lekku, which is how her first orgasm came about.

Quickly after she came down from her orgasm, Ahsoka mounted his dick and in one motion sunk right down to the hilt. Both, overcome with the feeling (Rex with the feeling of her tight, warm, and wet cunt flexing around the most sensitive part of his body, and Ahsoka with being filled so fully and so quickly), let out moans of the highest pleasure. Rex’s hands went straight to her hips, but Ahsoka pushed them to the side. “You said some sergeant wanted me, so allow me to assure you,” Ahsoka said, “I. Belong. To. You. You. Belong. To. Me. There. Is. No. One. Else. No. One.” Ahsoka punctuated each word with a hard bounce, causing the skin to slap together each time she came down. This steady yet hard rhythm set by Ahsoka on top was only stopped when Ahsoka changed to grinding and rolling her hips into his own.

Rex then took this opportunity to rub her enlarged clit, causing Ahsoka to lose her concentration so that Rex could take over again. Not bothering to stop rubbing her clit, Rex, now towering over Ahsoka, began to fuck her deeply and thoroughly. Soon, his attentions became too much for poor Ahsoka and she came screaming. Rex, not being able to handle how tight she became, spilled into her on a groan before laying to the side of her while he recovered. He vaguely recognized Ahsoka’s hand petting his head as it laid on her shoulder.

Once they had both recovered enough, Rex pulled out (both of them groaned at the loss and started making plans to revisit their previous predicament as soon as possible) and got up. Bringing the tray of food back to the bed, Ahsoka pulled the covers out and then over them. The next hour or so was spent in a nude embrace, sharing food and feeding each other in increasingly provocative ways. First, they simply ate from each other’s hands. Then, off the other’s neck or chest. (Rex made sure to lick away the non-existence crumbs from Ahsoka’s breasts which caused her to giggle.) Getting bolder and bolder, food was placed strategically along their bodies, coming to a head when Ahsoka placed a piece of fruit half inside her, and Rex sucked it out before eating it. Instead of coming back up to meet Ahsoka, he stayed there, licking and sucking and kissing, until Ahsoka asked what he was doing while moaning.

“Isn’t obvious? I’m _eating_ ,” he replied, and the whole cycle started again. Ahsoka continued to moan as Rex became more eager in his ‘consumption’ until she finally orgasmed again. This time on his tongue. Rex smugly licked his lips before making Ahsoka move to her knees, so he could fuck her from behind.

“Oh, yeah,” Ahsoka moaned out as Rex teased her clit with the tip of his dick. “Please Rex. Please fuck me.” Ahsoka nearly screamed again when she was filled once again by his dick, just not in her cunt.

“As you wish,” Rex whispered into her neck. Giving her rear lekku one long lick from tip to montral, Rex set a violent pace in her ass which would’ve hurt if Ahsoka had been human. When she came and he didn't, she insisted on sucking him off, pulling out all her little tricks to toy with him and bring him to climax in her mouth. In moment of pure submissive genius, Ahsoka knelt with mouth open and full of his semen until he told her to swallow. She even thanked him which sparked another round of spunk being pumped into her cunt while Rex told her to 'take like the little slut you are.' They continued like this, different positions and paces and whatnot, until they could go no further. The food they had used to tease each other was gone, (though Ahsoka and Rex both thought the other's genitals was the better meal) so, in the aftermath of their vigorous lovemaking, they simply cuddled as close together as possible. Ahsoka lying on Rex’s chest while Rex laid on his back.

“How are you feeling _cyare_?” asked Rex as his hand drew patterns on the skin of her back.

“Good. Satisfied. Content,” Ahsoka offered. She moved her head so she could look at him. “What does _cyare_ mean?”

“It means beloved,” Rex replied easily. His gaze was warm, and Ahsoka had never felt so beautiful.

“And all that other stuff you said yesterday?” she asked before dropping a kiss to his chest.

Rex smiled and said, “ _Vor entye_ means thank you.” He dropped his hand to her waist as to hold her closer. “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_ means I love you.” He kissed her forehead. “ _Ner jeti_.” A kiss to her temple. “My Jedi.” A kiss to her eyebrow. “ _Ner al’verde_.” A kiss to her cheekbone. “My commander.” A kiss in between her eyes. “ _Ner shereshoy_.” A kiss to the tip of her nose. “My lust for life.” A kiss to her chin. “ _Ner runi_.” A kiss to the corner of her mouth. He lingered there for just a moment. “My soul.” Finally, he kissed on her mouth, and all the love they had for each other was communicated in smashing lips and clashing tongues, almost in an attempt to merge into one. When their kiss was broken, they both panted heavily.

Ahsoka swallowed and shakily asked, “A-and the stuff you said before you went to sleep?”

“You heard that?” Rex asked happily. At her confirming nod, he took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and said, “They were Mando wedding vows. They mean ‘We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.’”

Ahsoka smiled. “I like that. How do you say it again?” 

Rex recited them to her, never taking his eyes off of his sweet woman. “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_.”

Ahsoka listened carefully and, when Rex was done, said back, “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_.”

The look in Rex’s eye was worth it as he pushed her back down into the bed and fucked her down into the bed for the umpteenth time that day and a few more times after that until Ahsoka became almost unresponsive to his orgasms beyond the little moans and gasps he got when he spilled inside her. No one ever made the mistake of disrespecting the Commander again. Even the shinies from Kamino seemed to know that the little spitfire belonged to the Captain (though that could be due to Jesse's and Fives' 'Welcome to the 501st' that just so happened to mention Sneaker). On occasion, to fluster the shinies and to rile up her Captain, the Togruta woman would make a flirty remark here or there followed by a wink, but the troopers never acted on it, and the Captain just made sure to pound extra hard that night. (It was a neat little trick, but not nearly as effective as saluting.)

Life went on in the 501st. Word about Rex’s relationship with Ahsoka and encounter with Sneaker eventually reached Anakin, but he gave his permission easily enough. (Rex was better than that ex-Seppie boy-senator Bonteri any day. Plus, he knew Rex would die before he hurt Ahsoka.) Of course, the Council tried to separate them (Mundi being extremely determined for a man with nine wives), but Ahsoka had called them out on their bullshit, citing past cases of Jedis with their significant others and the biological needs of Togrutas. This caused an emergency meeting concerning doctrine and an anonymous poll showing nearly seventy percent of Jedi in the field had relationships. 

The final decision (suggested by Obi-wan of course) was that while Jedi Knights and padawans (of a certain age, Windu insisted) could have significant others, but not Masters. It seemed that right after secret relationships came out of the woodwork, with several Master petitioning for a reduced status so that they could pursue this or that relationship and some being granted special permission from the Council after one too many Masters had been demoted. Windu had even suggested that the new rule only apply to Jedi outside the Council, but many thought that went too far.

All the while, Rex and Ahsoka had spent as much time together as possible, both in and out of bed, and started to plan their future together as two people desperately and madly in love with each other. And yes, their children were beautiful though the second one could be a little snot when Ahsoka was trying to get her to eat her veggies. (Ahsoka blamed Rex for spoiling her, and Rex blamed the fact that his little girl looked so much like her mother.)

**Author's Note:**

> cyare - beloved, sweetheart  
> vor entye - thank you, lit. "I accept debt."  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum ner jeti, ner al’verde, ner shereshoy. - I love you my Jedi, my commander, my lust for life, my soul.  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."—Mandalorian marriage vows


End file.
